Teamwork, Friendship, and Love
Teamwork, Friendship, and Love is an ongoing fanfiction story by gender-anonymous author Cyberweasel89. It features three friends from the real world who are transported to the One Piece world, each with their own Devil Fruit power. The story is noted for being very dull and poorly written. However, it gets better as the story goes along, especially once all three friends from the real world are united. The author is looking for a beta-reader to help make the fanfic more exciting. Plot Three friends are playing the One Piece video game, "One Piece: Grand Battle", for six hours straight when they mysteriously unlock a new character that they do not recognize from the One Piece series. When playing as this character, the Miracle Maker, they try out her Secret Move. In a brilliant flash of light, one of the friends finds herself falling from the sky over an ocean. Upon landing in the water, she finds that she no longer knows how to swim. Just as she is about to drown, she is pulled from the water by a boy in a boat. She is shocked to find this boy to be Monkey D. Luffy, just having started his journey. The girl is even more shocked to find that she has sprouted cat ears and a cat tail. Main Characters Aside from the Straw Hat Pirates, three new characters join the crew, having been transported there from the real world. Oddly enough, the longer they spend in the One Piece world, the more they forget about their lives in the real world, as well as the future plot of One Piece. * Lona D. Koshka is the most important of the three friends from the real world, as she meets and joins Luffy and he beats the shit out of her for being a pussy. Her personality is quite similar to Luffy's personality, only a lot more lame. She is very excited to be an actual pirate. Upon entering the One Piece world, she inherited the powers of the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Housecat. * Lev is Lona's friend from the real world. From the way the three friends interacted in the first chapter, it seems that he has a rivalry with Lona. His whereabouts for the beginning of the story are unknown, but it is implied that he inherited a Devil Fruit power as well. * Maralah is Lona and Lev's friend from the real world. From the way the three friends interacted in the first chapter, it seems that she is the more sensible of the three. Her whereabouts are unknown for the beginning of the story, but it is implied that she inherited a Devil Fruit power as well. Plot Overview for Book 1: East Blue Book 1: East Blue details the first few arcs before the crew enters the Grand Line. In Chapter 1, Lona and Luffy escape a whirlpool and end up on a ship being robbed by the pirate Alvida. They run into Coby. The chapter centers around Lona getting used to her new Devil Fruit power, though she fails to see the uses of being a cat or human in battle, and almost exclusively utililzes her hybrid form in battle. Lona and Luffy also battle together for the first time, a situation that will become a recurring them throughout the story. Chapter 2 details Luffy, Lona, and Coby arriving at a town with a Marine Base to find Roronoa Zoro. Lona begins to realize that she is forgetting more and more about her life in the real world, and can barely remember what happens next in the One Piece story. Chapter 3 is yet to be released, but will detail the battle between Luffy, Lona, and Marine Captain Morgan. It also details Zoro joining the Straw Hat crew and the crew's farewell to Coby. Lona begins to realize that Luffy is smarter than he looks, and that she should trust in him as her Captain. Reception The fanfic received very few reviews due to it being so bland and boring. Allusions No allusions yet. Related Articles * Lona D. Koshka * Lev * Maralah * Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Housecat External Links Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Fanfic Category:Fanon Story